


That I dreamt of

by Berzul



Series: in Another World, [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Maybe other characters?, Other, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berzul/pseuds/Berzul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two decided that they would go on a hike, but they find something interesting.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two decided that they would go on a hike, but they find something interesting.

It was getting colder with each day. Autumn was the period that called for a wardrobe assistance. In compensation, one would be able to experience the festival of the wind. Even in decay, this life cycle was something that could be seen as beautiful. With this in her mind, Marry decided to cherish her day. She took for a hike to an uninhabited peak. Desiring time for herself to think, she admired the scenery. However, it wasn't long until she got interrupted by Renko. Her friend was all this time by her side, though she didn't mind company. That girl wanted something from her, but Marry didn't simply listen. Whatever was the case, my friend should be fine, she thought. Renko sat beside her on the bench and watched over the sky. As clouds in the sky froze, both of them found themselves close to each other. Marry sighed, releasing her breath to air. Perhaps it meant that she wanted to release her soul towards the sky and fly beyond herself. She would chase after her dreams in a fantasy world, unlimited by any boundaries. Her soul soon left reality, abandoning her body behind. Meanwhile on the ground, Renko was looking at her friend curiously. She wanted to know what's going on in her mind, but no matter the gaze, she didn't learn anything. Because that girl was caring for her friend, she wanted her to feel at ease. She finally called her name out, summoning her consciousness. Did she just heard a faint response, she wondered. Renko decided to take closer to Marry, examining her facial expression. But despite her good intentions, her friend turned her head to the other side. Was she hiding something or was I too pushy? As the bold one was contemplating, the other girl turned back again and spoke. She proclaimed that it was time to go back, that she no longer wanted to reside here. Hence, why she stood up, and went her way, not looking back. Renko quickly caught up with her. She wanted to ask her friend about her sudden change in behaviour, but she apologized instead. Marry stopped for a second, and appeared that she was thinking about something deeply. And then, without a word, continued walking. In her secret place in mind, she was blushing and being too timid to say what she wanted.

There was a discrepancy between the two. Marry told Renko that she received clues about something haunting around this area. That was a lie. Her plan was to bring out her friend, and with enough courage, tell her about everything. Would she be running away from the challenge for the rest of her life, she feared. Both were not just good friends, but something more. It's not the time our hearts should meet, not now, she kept telling herself. Renko walked beside her, looking at her expressionless friend. Of course, she was aware that Marry was trying to say something and this farce was just her defence mechanism. But certainty, it didn't work out, and she had to be assertive in this matter. That's what at least she has been thinking until now. She accepted that she might have been wrong, but that changed nothing. Both were silent at the way back, which wasn't going to solve anything. Whatever pent up emotion Marry was carrying, her heart might soon explode because of it. Renko became worried, even more that her friend. She felt that whatever she would do take action, it might result in something even worse than doing nothing. Her strategy was to subtly ignore the whole situation and act as nothing happened. Surprising, it was not her who spoke first, but her timid friend. Marry asked if her friend was okay, if it was not too cold for her and if she still wanted to search for ghosts or to go home. Renko replied positively, saying she would be glad to take a trek off the road. She was in fact absolutely ready for any terrain and situation, because it would be a waste to not test the equipment on the field. With the first ice broken both girls smiling a little more now, as they went onto an adventure, or rather hoped that one meets them.

Marry looked at Renko, as she looked back at her. Both of their eyes met, in a luscious scenery of nature's sanctuary. No one else saw them, no one else knew that they were here. And besides that, there was no one else that could interrupt them now. That gaze, reflected in other's mind, was something magnificent and alluring for both of them. They stood, holding their hands together close. As the wind blew, hashing the foliage around them, the world stopped for a moment. That second, one of the girls spoke words that came not from their mouth. What they were and what they meant was not important. They carried the power to turn the time back to normal, but in a different universe. And thus, both girls found themselves in reality again, at the same place they were just an instant ago. However, they felt different, closer to each. But that wasn't distance between their bodies. It was their souls that finally met for the first time.

Hours passed, as both girls walked off the path and found themselves lost. No one blamed anyone, it just happened. But the fact remained that now they had to deal with this situation. How the present would come to this event, Renko asked, as she clearly felt something wrong for a while now. Normally, her sense of direction was peerless. Thus, this time she was having a notion that something ominous might happen. Marry originally was not going to hunt for ghosts, so it would be lucky to find something strange here. However, she wasn't worried that her compass friend was having problems with getting lost. She enjoyed spending time with her, and due the preparations, they both were fitted to stay here for a night or two. It was just a matter of holding hands together, that mattered for her. She even offered the best of her words to relief Renko. They were effective, but carried no change in the situation that they were in right now. It was getting dark and ominous wildlife noises were heard, concealed and out of sight. It was a perfect opportunity to find all kinds of scary things. Even if their senses here stretched out, both girls didn't even shiver an ounce of fear. With their lights out, they sturdy trod through the forest, in search for way home. What they found out soon, was indeed a place that people find shelter　at, but it didn't appear as warm as a fireplace.

The Ghost Sealing Club was now facing a strange abandoned house. It resembled a normal Japanese homestead, but it also reminded Marry of a shrine. The unusual thing about it was that there were no gates, no ornaments and no donation box. However, there were still traces that pointed they were present here, at some point. Those significant items surely disappeared, or were stolen by someone. Thinking that, she couldn't hide her anger at the idea that an act of profanity might have been performed. Additionally, it would be unsettling to have it abandoned by its God. However, since the holy items were missing, the girl into occult asserted that despite her sanity. Renko, who agreed partially with her friend, suggested that they should check inside for anything interesting. Whenever was that a good idea, her partner doubted. It was simply because the long abandoned doors didn't look welcoming, neither would they appear operable. Marry was still standing thinking, as her adventurous friend took for the entrance, despite her hesitation. Unlucky, her claim was misfired as the door easily opened for Renko. She waved her hand, inviting her to join. The girls took little careful steps, in hope nothing will happen to them both inside.

As expected, nothing shocking was discovered. The nature have taken back some of the floor. It looked abandoned as ever and exploring further might have been dangerous. But for the girls it didn't matter, they wanted to at least look around the side rooms. The floor let out a squeaking sound, each time a shoe was placed on it. Going slowly, step by step, they both held hands not to sway away from each other. It also meant that if anything were to break, hopefully they wouldn't fall both. One door after another soon gave screeching sounds, revealing even more emptiness. They started to get disappointed, they didn't find anything at all. It was a waste of time, after all, both thought. However, as they both met the last possible secret of this place, they changed their minds. Beyond the entryway, stairs leading down to an endless void stretched before them. Renko was the one first to express her excitement. She asked Marry if she has ever heard of a Japanese basement. Her friend’s reply was that of an annoyance, as they both were living in Japan long enough. Surely, that was just a joke, even if her fellow no longer had her appearance of a foreigner. In any case, Marry decided to let that one slide. Slowly they descended, as their lights guided them. Soon, they met something unpleasant for their noses. Several containers, all of them empty, gave out a smell of fermented alcohol. It wasn't uncommon for a shrine to storage their sake, but the scent was trapped here for all this time as it appeared to be waiting for someone to fall for its trap. Both girls coughed and protected their nostrils. Renko unfortunately didn't brought gas masks with her, as no one sane would expect something like that. There were labels glued onto the canisters, but they were blank, or simply lost their ink due time. Someone sure kept a lot of alcohol here, the girls thought, but now it was all empty bottles. Marry looked at her friend, trying to ask her what they should do now. She wanted to go back, away from the sake smell, since there wasn't anything here for them to poke around. However, Renko enduring the unpleasant odour had a hunch that something was indeed hidden here, other than what they obviously found. She dragged her friend, despite her protest, just to be sure they didn't miss anything. She promised that it would only take a moment longer, but she might have been mistaken. At this time Marry stood near the exit, away from the smell. She observed closely every move her friend was making. Suddenly, something else caught her attention. The walls in this room were all made out of old, worn out wood. However, one segment of it was unlike others. It was clean and polished, which gave out the thought it was placed there recently. That certain piece was also behind the bottles, which might have been the reason behind why wouldn't she be able to see it the first time. Renko turned her head, as Marry informed her of the discovery. Startling, her friend didn't know what she was talking about. The currently exploring girl had to confirm if it was this wall that they both were discussing. The other girl, one that stood near the exit, nodded in response. But as soon as she did, she discovered something else. There was a very unsettling thing coming out from the renovated wall, a human hand.

Marry, staggered from the shock, shouted as fast as she could, trying to warm her friend. Renko turned her head again, looking back puzzled at her partner. The arm reached out and came close to a human shoulder. It clearly was reaching out for something, in a spooky manner. In this moment, both girls froze in place, one from the unsettling image, the other girl looking towards her terrified and strangely behaving friend. But someone else did not pay attention to their staring and took the initiative. The hand’s target was one of the girls, and if nothing would be done, something bad would happen. To prevent that, Marry acted on instinct, and in great haste, advanced on Renko. The hand was mere centimetres away, moving its fingers in a ghostly and frightening motions. It was about to grab human flesh, or perhaps rip it directly from its owner. The soon victim stood, as she were nailed into the place. She didn't know or sensed anything about the predator behind her. Her mind wasn't ready for any sort of an attack. Meanwhile, Marry reaching her friend, jumped onto her from the side, forcing her onto the ground and away from the hand. It was the only way she would save her, so she took the chance. Both girls fallen flat on the ground, one on top of the other, facing another from up close. Holding firmly Renko, Marry lost the sight of the hand and hoped it went away. That situation was a little too invasive, but as longest they were safe, it didn't matter. Her friend wore a strange and awkward expression, similar to confusion mixed with blushing. But then something happened that made her surprised instead. One of the empty containers slightly tripped over and crashed into the ground. It broke and scattered glass all over the basement. Both girls stood up terrified that something like that happened. However, Marry was the one scared the most. She grabbed the hand of her friend and took for a sprint up the stairs. Breathing heavily, she shut close the door to the cellar behind her. Renko was impressed that her friend was that fast, but still couldn't grasp the situation. She asked slowly if her friend was okay, to which she did have a confirmation. Calming both down, they pondered about what just happen. Whatever was that, they soon left the abandoned building and never looked back.

There was still the smell of something on their clothes. Apparently, the bottle that broke carried still some left over liquid, which splattered onto the girl's garments. The scent was something awful for both, but soon they simply got used to it. At the very least they both survived, from whatever happened to them. Released from the burden, they took for a further walk, in hope they find a way back to home. Soon, looking at the moon, Renko was able to find a track which they took returning to civilization. This was quite an adventure, they both agreed, as they were conversing about their trip. Still, it wasn't clear what actually happened there. One girl pondered, asking question to her friend. The answers she was looking for was why would her partner knew about that bottle, if she knew it would trip over. Was it the wind, something that she touched or maybe it was her friend, unconsciously doing that?

What Marry saw were indeed terrifying images. That hand reached out for her friend was not the only thing unsettling about that basement. As soon as she saved her partner from the cruel fate, the spirit retreated, tripping over the bottle. As it scattered onto the ground, the true nature of this place was revealed to her. She saw that the container wasn't empty at all. There was a human arm inside, confined in some kind of unknown persevering substance. Marry didn't knew what it was, but it smelled of alcohol. As she got up, the room appeared as it was turned back in time. The walls were similar to the strange segment she saw earlier. On top of that, the other jars she saw also carried some sorts of body parts. That image deeply disgusted Marry, as she panicked and evacuated. Luckily for her, it was over as she left the room. Her surrounding returned to the present and she felt relief. That is what she proclaimed to see, talking to Renko about it. She had hope now, that since she rescued her friend from the monster, that her partner won't have doubt that her visions are true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Marry's strange dreams.

"There was once a lonely shrine, build in the middle of nowhere. It was a house for a local God. Its power to cause the miracles wasn't high, so the popularity was low. The head priest lived there in poverty with his family, performing his duties every day with much dedication and care. One day, a mysterious stranger came to the shrine and saw how hard was the man working. He offered him his help, saying that he would bring more visitors to him. However, the cleric refused, he wanted neither the commotion, nor the wealth from the donations. The visitor then, on the next day, came back with many people. The priest wasn't fond of this, but accepted their generosity. Later at night, both of them meet in private, conversing with each other. It was revealed that the stranger was quite a drinker, as the host purred him sake in gratitude. And thus, the visitor would return time and again brining believers with him. As a reward, he consumed the shrine's sake at night with the priest. However, one day the man said that there was no more sake left, and he must excuse him for tonight. Then the stranger asked, since he made the shrine popular, wouldn't that cause him contribute to his wealth and the stock of his alcohol. But the man replayed that it takes time for the rice to ferment, and he was missing the base ingredients. That didn't bother the stranger. Being still drunk, he picked up the priest and took him apart. He collected his body parts, one by one, and sealed them into jars filled with base liquor. Next day, the wife of the cleric discovered her husband demise and the stranger that was sleeping along with the bottles. Enraged, she cursed the man calling him a demon and trying to chase him away from the shrine. However, as he was half drunk, he took refuge into the basement, in which he sealed himself. There were treats heard from within it, he proclaimed that he would kill her entire family if she doesn't let him be. The wife of the priest sought revenge, and in the night she would sneak to the cellar, in hope that she would stab the sleeping stranger to death. However, at the time she took her knife, her husband's severed head appeared and pleaded to her. He wanted her not to seek revenge, as the visitor will leave the next morning. Killing him would only result in malice, the head added. The wife complied, sparing the stranger life. The next sunrise, there was no sight of the man in the basement. In his place there were sixteen bottles of rich quality sake. The head of the priest appeared again, ensuring it’s good for consumption and that it’s not cursed by the demon. While he was in the basement, the stranger shared a secret with him about brewing sake. The supply his wife saw was the result of his work. She took the liquor and sold it for much wealth. The money was used then to give a proper burial for her husband. The shrine returned to being lonely, with no one visiting. In this situation, the wife decided to leave the place in search for a more prosperous settlement to live in. Soon, rumours spread that it was hosting an evil spirit, and that it took the life of the cleric in exchange for the sake. To this day, it’s said that the smell of the alcohol still resided there, and sometimes you are able to see people drinking large quantities of liquor inside."

After a relaxing shower, Marry took to her phone, talking with Renko on her bed. They discussed the past event, because she reminded herself of something that might be important. In her recent dream, she informed her friend, there was a smell of sake that she avoided. Her partner nodded, and also said she remembered someone broke into body parts in her dream some time ago. This started to sound strange for both girls. Marry nodded, as she claimed that it was a prophecy they both saw, which warned them about the tripping bottle. Renko wasn't sure about that. In reality she saw, there were no ghosts. Because she was still surprised, the portending quantities of the vision were dubious. She had experienced the dream, but there were no changes in the reality, hence there was no foreshadowing effect. That's what she liked to think, but there was uncertainty in her voice. Marry took at that chance to push further, and asked if she didn’t had the prophecy vision, wouldn’t she also stood and were unaware of the bottle tripping. Swallowing her tongue, Renko wasn't ready for a good counter, and said that she didn't know. Disappointed, her friend ended the call. However, that left both girls a little upset, so she called again. With connection established, they talked about their own dreams, learning both about each other. Still, it was just a matter of time until they both would return to the main topic of signified visions. It was uncalled for Marry to keep drilling that subject, as Renko started to feel a little bit tired. She proposed a stalemate, at least until tomorrow. Both girls agreed upon that and left to the dream world.

It took some time for me to realise I was awaken in a different bedroom. It wasn't my own usual room, but a reflection of one in the dream world. I got off my bed, putting on my slippers. Apparently, I still had my nightwear clothes on, which I found weird. Normally, whichever I would be wearing during the day would also happen to make it over. The fact of having different clothes here could carry a special meaning, which I’m not aware of yet. In any case, I looked around the room, but it appeared empty besides the bed and the door. Maybe it’s one of those in which I wake up a few times again and again, I thought. But no matter how I laid down on the bed, I wasn't feeling nor sleepy, neither did my eyes were closing. Therefore, I took my only other option, the door. As I shoved my slippers through the carpet, as it unlocked itself on its own. I looked at it closely, thinking someone might have opened it for me, but there was no one in the door way. I checked inside and saw something familiar. It was the light and black world that made me feel dizzy the first time I saw it. However, it changed since I last visited it. It had neither the craziness, nor the confusing side of it. It looked like an empty corridor with black floor and ceiling, while the walls on the sides were still pale. This monochrome room, as I called it, was now a calm empty space. I stretched my legs around, looking for something interesting. As I recall, it was here where I found something that I give to my friend. Would I find something again, I wondered. But to my surprise, I started hearing a sound echoing in the void. It came to my ears, trying to daze me with its distortion. The noise was something as rusted metal grinding in the rhythm of a heartbeat. I came to realise my ears were telling me to cease it, whatever was the cause of it. I covered them, in order to relief their pain. Shoving in my sleepers through the corridor, I found that the sound slowly burned out on its own. This soothing silence confronted me greatly, as I was no longer in torment. However, that would probably change soon, knowing my dreams.

I arrived at a fork in the road. The corridor split into six different paths, each looking as ominous as the other. Which is the right one, I wondered. But there were no clues, so I decided the way on random, not knowing whenever it was important which I did enter first. In any case, my choice wasn't the worst, probably. As I travelled, I felt wind blowing my light clothing. It was chilly, hence it forced me to shiver lightly. Moments later, I found light at the end of the tunnel. As I entered, I was astonished by what I saw. Creamy little flakes of ice were drizzling, in the land of cold. The empty horizon covered in endless pure white snow reflected the puny light rays. It all looked remarkably beautiful, but I wasn't dressed property for that kind of weather. However, as I refused to step inside, I was pushed by something from behind, a cold breeze that forced me onto the ground. Dumbfounded, I sunk deep into the fluffy snow that stuck to my jerked face, freezing my cheeks. I quickly got up, jumping from the icy shock. As I rubbed my chilly body in order to warm up it, I figured that standing here in cold would do no good. Taking huge steps into the snow, I moved forward, in hope I would find something cosy. Luckily, the sunlight was on my side, granting me a slim relief from the cold. The slippers I wore weren't designed for this kind of endurance, but they at least helped with keeping the chill off my feet. Walking through the endless tundra, naked shrubs and coniferous trees kept rising through the snow curtain. They were too trying to survive in this harsh environment just like myself, I thought. That idea gave me some courage. With my temperature dropping each second, I hoped that there must be something else here, that my endeavour wasn't for nothing.

The snow that fell quietly left the stage, revealing to me another mystery. I arrived at a crystal frozen lake that delightfully reflected the sun. It resembled a stainless polished glass. It looked even too pretty to be real, so it might have been a fake one. Gazing at its magnificence, my desire to try sliding on it appeared. Even if I forgot to bring a pair of ice-skates, I decided to still give it a try in my unprepared footwear. I felt the ice with my foot cautiously to check its slipperiness, and slowly joined my other leg. I tried pushing myself, but it seemed as I was only moving in place. I suddenly felt like I was losing balance, so I jumped out, afraid I would fall on my bottom flat. That succeeded, and I was no longer feeling like ice skating, at least not in these shoes. But then, something else caught my attention. Some shape, that I didn't saw earlier, a woman in a kimono gently skimming on the ice. You could even say that she was hovering above ground a little, but I couldn't see that well from afar. Her gorgeous face looked at me, while it was partially hidden by her fan in a mystery. Her pale carnation, and white flowers embroidered on her clothes appeared to be winter looking. She emerged as an incarnation of the cold season, as far as I looked at her. I could sense that she was smiling, leisurely enjoying her time here. As she waved her fan alluringly, I felt invited to play together. However, my poor snow covered footwear didn't pass the sliding test. I could only watch as she softly flew away in the distance ominously, without saying a word. However, as she disappeared, I spotted a building made out of ice. It definitely looked like an igloo, thus I was anxious to look inside.

Arrived at the entryway, I examined the interior of it. The floor was made out of sturdy animal skin, which didn't felt that cold, compared to the snow. I politely shook the snow off my clothes and slippers, before I proceeded further in. There was a bed, with a warm blanked in the middle, while on the side there was a primitive looking stove and a fire place. It was lit, so I reached my hands towards it to thaw off for a while. That warmly feeling was just the thing I needed. Still, it did puzzled me how would the igloo itself stood frozen with fire inside. There was also a pipe that led the smoke travel outside, so perhaps that was partially the answer. In any case, the kindness of the fire tickled my cheeks, while defrosting my entire body. As I sat down to feel the warmth, I discovered something else. There were hangers on the side, with all but one being vacant. The coat that was hanging there looked very puffy, fitted for the winter season. I decided to try it on, and it was a perfect match, like it was made for me. Besides that, there was also a bottom wear made in similar fashion. As I looked further I also found a woollen scarf, along with a hat and fleece boots. Wouldn't that mean that someone left that outfit for me, I thought, as I were putting on the rest. It didn't look old fashioned, as any of my other winter clothes, but as longest it protected me from the cold it didn't matter. My logic told me that I should go outside, since I was gifted the means to do so. I thanked that someone who provided me with this inventory, even if it was only a simple curtsy dropped in the air, and left to search for the madam I saw earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Marry's strange dreams

I remember how I enjoyed making a snowman in the winter. But it wasn't until later that I discovered that the snow covered world itself is more beautiful than it’s poorly made human caricature. Since then, I decided to stop playing childish games, and enjoy the nature as it is. That way, I cherished it more, just watching the snowflakes fall in silence is a truly appealing sight. Admiring the scenery of the cold land, I found myself again at the frozen lake. There was a faith sound coming from somewhere. I looked around, but didn't found the source of it. However, the only discovery I made was that the snow beauty was waiting for me in the middle ice field. I started to walk slowly towards her, as she appeared to have spotted me timely. She stood there, wondering what I would do. I couldn't be mean to her, and increased my speed. The noise I sensed earlier turned out to be a melody. Calmly and gently, the rhythm was carried through the wind to my mind, filling it with pulsating desire to sway and twirl and glide towards the sky. As my body soared on its own, it was just a moment later that we both met. She reached her tiny hand, which met my own. We both bowed in respect, and our legs started moving to the music. Somehow, my footing changed its form to a blade, hence it was sharp that they wanted me to participate as well. And then, as we slid, twisting and turning, holding the tips of our fingers, both of our faces smiled at each other. This moment of joy, I couldn't possibly explain with words. I wanted the time to freeze, for this second last for an eternity.

Something happen then, that I will explain it further in the dream journal. For now let it be known that the dream cuts here, and resumed somewhere else. I found myself lying on the ground, in a different place. Last thing that I remembered was that I found happiness and joy, while I danced on the ice lake with a beautiful woman. Maybe that part of the dream was interrupted here and this was separate segment, I wondered. However, now that I was somewhere else, I thought that the memory became unreachable. I looked around, searching for something, but all I sighted was the sky. As I was leisurely resting myself on the grass, I turned to the side to find someone enjoying the scenery with me. It was my dearest friend, who gazed at the stars. Since it was apparently the night of the full moon, it was quite bright outside, even for a nocturnal setting. With her hand on her forehead, her hat was pardoned onto the ground. She moved it up, combing her hair with her tender fingers. I meet her eyes with my own, looking at the reflection of what she saw. It was just as I thought, an astonishing array of the magnificent universe. Suddenly, fireworks appeared, clouding the sky. I kept looking as friend's eyes turned towards them. They lighten her brown pupils in palate of green, yellow, red and blue. The air she released frozen instantly, as she sighed and puffed. My heart reactivated, and moved me towards my friend. I felt the warmth in the atmosphere, as my body was all fired up. Her scent visited my nose. I wanted to stop, but somehow my hands and legs met hers. As I rolled on top of her, we both cuddled tenderly, our thighs stroking each others. Finally, our faces were just an inch away from each other. As she joined her upper and lower lip, I started to hesitance, blushing uncontrollability. Just then, I realised that my body was moving on its own in this scene. I began to think, was this something I am capable to do outside the dream. Consciously looking at my friends eyes, I saw my own reflection. My eyes were burning red, in madness. That shocked me greatly, as I released that wasn't me. It might have been someone else, taking the control over me. I struggled to release myself from the strings, as my friend was moving closer towards my lips. Unwilling the confrontation, the only action I managed to perform was closing my eyes to hide my embarrassment. All of my senses refused to respond to my calls, as they were anticipating the moment. But it never happened. I opened my eyelids, and to complete astonishment, my friend was no longer there. In her place was a letter, with its seal broken and a heart drawn on the front of it. I picked it up in curiosity, and realised it belonged to me. I thought to myself, I had to drop it here. But then, I recalled that this particular missive was addressed to my dearest. In reality, I don't remember arranging a correspondence with anyone, at least not one like that. I felt it carried a different significance, something that the dream was trying to tell me. As I picked it up from the ground and stood up, I noticed that at this previously empty grass patch in the night there were other people, also watching the fireworks. Some I knew from the past, some I didn't recognize. A few of them that were closest kept looking at me, with a strange expression. For me, they wanted to tell me that I had done something terribly wrong, but I don't know what it was. Above that, there was no sight of my friend anywhere, only the people that were enjoying the firework festival remained. I took the letter into my pocket and moved out in search for her.

I hasted through dim lighted town, as my shoes echoed a clinking sound. I somehow felt the need to be in hurry, a behaviour I couldn't explain at the current moment. All I knew was that I needed to find my friend quickly and I didn't even know where to search. I just ran, in hope I can find her fast enough. Somehow, at the moment I was about to stop from exhaustion, I noticed her. She was sitting calmly while drinking a cup of coffee. I found her at place that we use to met and talk about whatever, our casual spot for all purposes. Of course, there wasn't anything special about this place. The view was dull and the drinks didn't taste that great. I guess its only value was the location, since it was a very convenient place to meet in our free time. I waved at her, as she replied with her hand as well. I sat down next to her and greeted her verbally. However, my words came out broken, as I was still breathing heavily from the rush. My friend didn't mind that goof at all and just shoved me a cup she ordered for me. As I took a sip, I thanked her for that refreshing gift and positioned myself cosily in the seat. It was still morning, and I didn't even notice the sun rising. I struck a usual conversation with her, about what she was doing today or does she have any plans for the next weekend. Clearly, what I actually wanted to ask is if she is up from some ghost hunting or hanging out in general. However, she did not respond to neither of the questions. I began inquiring about her mood today, but grumpy as she was, she sunken her head into an academic book of sorts. Was she busy with her study or I was the one bothering her, I did not know. I wanted her to at least acknowledge me, as we were still good friends. At least that's how I felt about us. Since the waiting irritated me greatly, I decided to take out my bag in search for anything to read. I found it hanging from the chair I sat in, and inspected its insides. After zipping it open, I was a little surprised with what I found inside. It was full of pieces of paper with drawing or little stories on them. I recognized them as my dream journal contains, but what where they doing in the bag in the first place, I asked myself. Their place is in the drawer, locked in my room. Perhaps, I wanted to share them with my friend, so I taken them out onto the table and pushed them towards her. And that's the last time I saw them, because the girl I was sitting next to closed the book and scattered them around with one swing of her hand. All my notes were literally blown away and disappeared somewhere. Disapproving her atrocious behaviour, I scolded her for destroying my precious work. However, she simply took her interest again, hiding behind it, and ignored my face. Infuriated, I invaded her privacy, taking the book away from her hands. I demanded at least some compensation, but she did something else instead. She took the chance of my unawareness and aimed for the letter that I had still in my pocket. As she snatched it from me, she tore it to pieces in front of my eyes. My jaw dropped, was the girl really my friend that have done it. Of course, my actions weren't without blame, but to think that my partner done something like that. I wanted to drop down and cry, since I was clueless to what else I should have done better. But anger that filled my hand took priority, as I slapped her cheek hard. As my bones resonated with hers, the wind blew suddenly around us like a hurricane. It pulled me and my friend into the air, as we flew along with the tables, chairs and coffee cups. We both kept on flapping our hands and legs wildly, in hope we both escape, but to no avail unfortunately. In the whole of this ruckus, I caught a glimpse of some figure spinning along with us two. I sensed something dangerous coming from it, as it rushed towards my friend. As it spun towards her, I watched thrilled as the gale clutched her body. I opened my mouth, stretching my vocal cords, as she kept shouting in pain. Unfortunately, our words didn't reach each other, the air prevented it. In a moment, the monster turned her into a cocktail, blending her grotesquely into little pieces. I wanted to avoid looking this macabre, but as soon it was over with her, it turned towards me. I awaited my demise, with the thought that I have done something horribly wrong.

Where I was now, I thought, as my eyes opened from the shock. I recalled having a nightmare, so I assumed I was back at my bed. However, it was a different place. It reminded me of my friend's room, full of bookcases with simple decor. I got up from what seemed a resting place, finding again myself in sleepwear. Noticing the chair with my clothes hanged onto them, I decided to get dressed and look around the strange place I am in. There was a window, but the view from it was unlit. I checked if there is any way to unlocking it, but I couldn't persuade it to open. The only other operateable was the door, so I hoped at least that one will grant me resolve. However, I got surprised again, but not by the doorway. There was a sound coming from inside of the room I was alone. Who or what have done it, I thought, as I turned around. Sitting on top the chair, I found someone looking at me. It was a familiar face, a lady that I met once in a dream. As I recall, I visited her mansion, and we talked about few things. Then, she would bolt me into the chair and perform some kind of spell on me. Still, she looked a little bit different from before, hence why I was little puzzled. She also was missing her eye accessory, which I deducted might have been the source of her magic. Keeping my composure, I apologized myself for not noticing her in the first place. She nodded happily and invited me to sitting next to her. I guess she might have wanted to talk, but about what, was my question. We both made eye contact, as she looked not that sleepy as before. Her eyelids were fully open, gazed me dramatically in a search for anything usual. I was a little turned off by her examination, as she asked how I was feeling. I told her that my mood was in not any particular way bad, but I was little stunned by her sudden appearance. She turned her head down and up, and asked if I would be able to recall something from my recent dream. Was she a shrink or something, I thought. Her questions were starting to appear awkward to me. I figured it would be impolite to ask about her whereabouts, so I answered her plead instead. I explained in detail, what I could remember as she listened, while nodding and writing something on her file. As I told her the story, she was greatly involved emotionally, mimicking with her facial expressions in a similar way to how I would feel in certain situations. I found that strange, as I looked back at her. It was a bit unsettling, but I guess that was the way she enjoyed that lively presentation. As I finished, I asked her forwardly, if that's all she wanted from me. What she told me in reply was if I was happy in life knowing that. I didn't quite understand what she meant, but I started figuring out what she wanted from me. Although her methods weren't professional, it would seem that she wanted to help me with decoding the dreams I had. It might work towards making me feel better, as I would understood myself more. Personally, I didn’t mind talking about my dreams to anyone, but I didn’t find them as something that was the truth about me. There were visions that may or not happen in the future. In any case, some people actually enjoyed hearing about then, so I shared the stories behind them. The girl kept on asking me questions, even if some didn’t make sense, or were weird in a different way. We continued on talking about the subject, which were my experiences.

And at this point, I rather not write what happened next, since it’s too personal to me. All I can share is that, she made me realise what I have done at a certain point of the dream. At the point when I danced with the lady on the frozen lake the dream got somehow distorted in my mind, and that's when the important thing happen. Basically, my subconsciousness made me forget about it, but with the help of the psychologist girl I met, I was able to decipher what happened. Although it would be interesting to write, I will keep it to myself, and maybe share it at an occasion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to get people into your personal life.

The examination period that was upon students finally came to a point when it would start bothering them greatly. Their free time now included only meeting at libraries and studying together in groups. Of course, the dedication varied from person to person, but the grim sense of failing the year was present to all. Social life activities were at halt, and that wasn't an exception for the Ghost Sealing Club. It was really crazy how suffocated in material they would get, perhaps because the level at their respective schools was extra high. Both members had their noses into books all night and day. Giving each other time to think about themselves, the days were spent in separation. However, one time there was a phone ringing. Marry answered it, as it was the number displayed Renko's cell. It appears that someone else was using it, trying to reach a friend of hers. That person said that she fallen asleep in the library, and needed someone to picking her up. The recipient of the plead accepted the request, and went there to escort her friend back home. After apologizing for the incident, both girls retreated to Renko's house for some rest. It was embarrassing for Marry, carrying her own friend to bed. Still, that had to be done, since there was no one other at home. Luckily for both, the sleeping girl half-awaken, being conscious enough to speak and change on her own.

Marry was looking forward to studying on her own, but her body were too worn out from reading the books constantly. She decided then, since Renko didn't mind, to stay at her place for the night. It didn't sound like anything strange to both girls, since they already slept together on many occasions. Those were, of course, related to club activities. Since the atmosphere of the upcoming exams were still present in the room, both girls felt like releasing some steam off their heads. Marry, borrowing a futon and something to sleep in, asked her friend about how it would happen that she have fallen asleep back in the library. Renko explanation stunned her, even if her voice had a sliver of uncertainty in it. She said that she was reading up on affection and self fulfilment, because she wondered about what her partner said. After that, there was silence in the room for a good minute, until Marry managed to break it. She didn't realise that her friend was worrying that much and that she would be dedicated in order to help her. Of course, the real problem she had was instituted in her dreams, which was really hard to explain for her. Still, all she could do now was to thank her for the good intentions, which filled her heart with happiness. Even that she was a little upset that she have done that on her own, because she didn't feel that was necessary, it was still a pleasant surprise. Following the gratitude, Marry also included that she was seeing someone that helped to manage her hidden desires. Renko, similar to her friend, also got stunned hearing that confession. She thought that her partner didn't believe that her visions, or delusions if someone would speak so bluntly, were a matter than bothered her. However, as both girls revealed their own standing at the matter, there was a difference in how they both understood Marry's problem. Knowing that, Renko looked for a help in her mind. The book she was reading earlier suggested to plead to patients imaginary figures, as they were in no position to deny their subjectivity. Thus, the academic girl suggested that if there was one thing that Marry wanted her help with, she would comply. As she said that, the other girl's face turned red for some reason. Disoriented, Renko paid no mind, and closed her tired eyes. She was waiting for her friend to say something, but without forcing it, that didn't happen. Therefore she decided that this matter can wait until tomorrow and took for a snooze. At that moment, Marry was looking at her friend with a strange expression. As her eyelids were closed, her mind troubled her with images of unpleasant context. What she wanted to say, but was awfully embarrassed to, was that she wanted to hold hands with her friend. That way, as she went to sleep herself, there was a probability that they both would arrive in her dream world. Seeing Renko snoring peacefully in her bed, she moved closer to her on instinct. As the night fallen, there was only a distance of a stretched out arm between them.

This dream I was having was something special, unusual and strangely realistic looking, unlike anything that I have ever experienced. I wondered if that was something similar to what my friend dreams were like, but since I wasn't the recipient of them, there was no way of knowing. Anyway, back on the track, I found myself waking up in my room, vaguely resembling it actually. Although, I stood up and look around, curiously checking if everything was exactly the same. There was nothing more inside than my own bed and a door leading outside. My choice was, of course, going out. Stepping through the doorway, I saw something unsettling and worrying. There was no floor, and only walls in that corridor had a pale palate. I carefully placed my foot into the fall, and astonished my leg stood firmly. It was some kind of optical trick they use to make things disappear with mirrors, I thought.

I joined my other leg and took for a stretch through that place. I wondered what it meant, as the dream felt dramatically realistic to my senses. I recalled that sometimes while sleeping, I might have had something happen to me that was close to the reality. But it always ended up with a headache, as it was probably too much for my brain to render. Although this time was different. There was no pain anywhere and the vision was clear, unlike the blurred scraps from my other snoozes. I was so in joy that I even started running from all the excitement. However, that ended with me getting tired after a while. There was no end to the place that I was in, not until I found something interesting on the way. Just sitting on the floor, there was a globe. I recognized it as a gift from my friend, though there was no point for it appearing here. Since this was a dream, I didn't pay mind, and picked it up. Suddenly, the walls spun, turning around while I stood on the ground. The white was mixing into a cylinder shape that I was in the center of. Slowly, my confused eyes felt dizzy, while my mind lost its sense of balance. I tripped onto the ground, and found myself being in motion, even if I weren't moving my own body. This was an illusion that tricked my brain, I thought, but there was no stopping to it. Closing my eyes helped, even if I still felt dizzy. Soon, something else happen that blew my mind. The floor started to tilt vertically, forcing me to slide down. Amused by the park's attraction, I permitted myself to enjoy the free ride, arriving soon at the end stop.

I found myself moved into a room, full with various books on psychology, therapy and anthropology. Some of them looked unmarked, which were also mostly thin. Possibly, they were used as storage for personal notes. Whoever was living there was sure into this kind of stuff. The selection was amazing, so I started to flip a few of them to take notice about what they were about. Disappointed, I couldn't understand the language they were in. They were neither in Japanese, nor in English. The characters just seemed so unknown to me, so perhaps it was an archaic one, that was my best guess. Indulged at this strange study place with books that were impossible to read, I pondered towards were actually I was. Windows were pitch black outside, the door that I checked was also locked. It all seemed like a great place, if someone desired seclusion. However, my mind was now wondering about the globe in my hand and its purpose. I looked at it, discovering that it had vanished without a trace. Instead, as I looked away from myself I found a bed that looked as it was taken from a psychiatric clinic. It had leather belts that were fasten and held the patient in place. Strangely, it was already occupied by a girl that was dressed in a hospital gown. Upon closer look I recognized that she was my dearest friend. Was this my imagination of a treatment she was talking about earlier, as it looked really odd for a psychology session to take place with the subject clamped like this. I checked her pulse, and it told me that she was still alive. I talked to her, but she was soundly sleeping, and unable to hear me. That was fine by me, though I found the restrainers out of place, so I decided to unfasten them. As I tried, somehow there were bolted in place, unable to be undone by any physical endurance. At this point, I got vexed that someone would call this a therapy and held my friend like this, possibly against her will. It really pissed me off, for some reason. As I fiddled with them furiously, something grabbed from behind and twisted my elbow. In seconds, I found that I was unable to escape, as I struggled tiring to release myself from the snatch. A piece of cloth went over my head and as well as a second one starting from the bottom of my ankles to the top of my hips. Both of them quickly tightened my entire body, squeezing it in place. I fell flat to the ground, as my joined feet were unable to find balance. It had to be some kind of a straitjacket that kept me in captivated, and it was quite effective as I couldn't move a muscle. With my legs straighten out and hands behind my back, there was not even a sliver of hope for me to escape. I shouted angrily for someone to explain the meaning of this, but there was something on my mouth that prevented the muffed sound to come out. It felt really realistic but at the same time unbelievable to happen outside of a dream. My mind became confused, trying to disgusting between reality and not. In any case, I was pulled up by someone and positioned on a chair, which I also got snapped to. I was only able to observe my friend sleeping on the bed, all other of my sense were locked in place. Was that mystery person that I couldn't ever hear, smell or sight, or perhaps an embodiment of my imagination about ghosts, those were mysteries for me. Agitated at myself for being such an easy prey, I wondered about the possible revenge, as the time passed in silence.

"XXXX Report, dayX, patient "A" diagnosed with DRD (Dream and Reality Disorder). Symptoms include: achieving nirvana within the dream, stress related nightmares, delusions in sighted reality and personal field phobia. Treatment administered: prolonged analysis of dreams with patient and IDI."  
"XXXX Report, dayX, patient's "A" mental health improved, main cause of the problem not resoled yet. Recommended further medicinal treatment."  
"XXXX Report, dayX, patient's "A" stress level increased. Recommended antidepressants. Due to incidents of hysterical attacks, physical restraints have been applied to the patient."  
"XXXX Report, dayX, while patient "A" was under treatment, patient "B" appeared. Diagnosis not yet met."

I woke up as usual, in my room with only bed and a door. As I already wrote many times, this dream pattern kept happening to me for a while now. There is no need to explain every detail, so I will only forward to the interesting things. My desire led me through the monochrome room to the land of ice. As other options prevailed to be still closed to me, it was my only way to explore the world. As I entered, the beauty of the snow met my sight once more. This scenery of lifeless emptiness started to averse me, as it was the part I could not overcome by myself. Every time I was send there, it was just a passage to another scene somewhere else. As I tore myself through the deep curtain of white, I arrived at the ice lake, and met the lady of the snow. I danced with her, as usual, awaiting for the scenery to change itself. Finally, I started hearing something, under the frozen crystal field. There was a pounding sound, and it was coming from under my own feet. Astonished in the change of the situation, I saw a figure knocking on the ice from under it. That person, her hair and eyes, prompted the image of my friend. She was reaching her arms towards me, asking for assistance to save her life. Immediately, I stopped and stomped on the ground as hard as I could. The illusion broke, the glass shattered, as I sunk deep under with my arms flapping in several directions. My friend surfaced her head to catch her breath, and took a dive into the pool. She was a capable swimmer, unlike me who appeared to be drowning. Soon, the vision of her was clouded by the commotion of both icicles and the waves. The water started to infuse with my winter clothes that I seemed to always have worn in the land of cold. My body dropped its temperature and became numb. My hands and legs had trouble moving, due the fact that my clothes where soaked. I was going to die, I thought. However, I was timely rescued by no one other than my friend. She managed to swim towards me, picked me up and helped me return to the surface. Lying both down and trying to catch breath, I was unable to thanks her verbally. Still, she crawled towards me, and cuddled me as warmly as she could. We both wore a smile through our half frozen faces. She took at me, and rubbed against my cheeks with hers to defrost them. Somehow, our noses have tenderly met as well. I thought to myself that she was going for an indirect eskimo kiss, but I paid no mind to my saviour. Soon, we restored our vigour and stood up to leave this place. Strangely, the lady of the snow was nowhere to be found, hence I decided to ignore her completely, and led my dearest friend towards the igloo I found earlier. Unfortunately, the situation has changed, as we arrived at the destination.

I appeared to lost track of my friend, as well changed into different clothes. I was puzzled at how that happened, as I realised it was a dream transition into a different scene. The corridor with several doors and sings on top of them appeared to be some kind of a hospital ward. My winter garb was now a long simple gown, possibly issued to me as a patient, even if I was not feeling sick myself. I was wondering what's going to happen now, as I looked around walking in some poor quality, half-glued slippers. There were no exits, only some primitive looking beds with wheels as their feet. Travelling through the emptiness, I hoped that no one would see me like that, though I didn't feel embarrassed since this outfit was normal to wear in a hospital. It wasn't visually pleasing, but at least covered my entire body, so it's still better than being only in lingerie. Eventually, my curiosity led me to discover a slightly opened door which I entered through. Creamy clouds slowly flew outside of the window. The sun shined, illuminating the room, as the curtains cast a shadow at the interior. There was only 2 beds, and the one that was closer to the exit appeared to be occupied by a little girl. She was much younger than me. Her eyes were peacefully closed and her petite face had a slight smile. I wondered to myself, if she dreamt about something pleasant, as I took closer towards her. She discovered me, and turned towards me with her eyelids still shut. Her adorable delicate voice came out from her puny mouth, asking me if I came to see her. She apparently was happy I came here, I thought, as I introduced myself. Additionally, I explained my situation as well, as her expression dropped. She reached a hand towards me, touching my face thoroughly. Enduring her unusual behaviour, I have established that she must have been blind, and this way she would at least know how I look. However, that saddened her deeper, as she voiced how terribly lonely her life is. To cheer her mood up, I inquired if there is anything I could to for her. She replied, and I stood stunned, but I could understand why she would decide on that. The fact was that she wanted me to kill her, for her suffering to end. But what I was to do in that event, I deliberated, as I couldn't figure out a satisfying solution. The choice I finally picked was neither A or B. I decided to carry her from the bed and jumped with her through the window. Instead of falling, I forgot about the gravity and flew up into the sky. Perhaps I grew wings, or used magic, but it wasn't important how. As we glided through the air, her smile showed itself again, and I was happy with her. She thanked me from the deepest of her heart, embracing me as if I was her mother or her saviour. Both of us rose as high as the sun and basked in its warmth, as the girl's tears poured from her face as a gentle drizzle. The everlasting moment of joy she expressed, it's something I don't want to ever forget about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How strange are dreams if you are not aware that you're sleeping.

Honestly, I didn't know what was going on any more. I had a strange feeling of having a false awakening, as I went to sleep within a dream. However, unlike anything I have experienced before, I was sure that I wasn't really snoozing when that happen. Because of all my senses being tuned up as I was in reality, I started to doubt whenever I was awake or not. In any case, last thing I remembered was trying to rescue my friend who was strapped to a hospital bed. Despite my best endeavour, I was interrupted by someone unknown from behind and packed like a sardine by him or her. Afterwards, the person fixed me to a chair, and I must have had dozed off as I entered this part of the slumber. I was in some empty hospital room, lying on one of the beds. There was also a door and a window with a nice view outside. Without explanation why I was here, I had a feeling that I was a patient there, since I had some kind of a gown on me. As I wanted to stand up, I felt pain in my entire body which prevented me from moving. It was really bizarre that I found myself paralysed in a clinic, but this was a dream after all. Sooner or later, someone opened the door and entered into my room. I turned my head towards that girl, which was much younger than me. She welcomed me and came in as she knew me, even though I don't think I have seen her anywhere. I decided to play her game, and act as I was a fellow of hers. I greeted her back and asked if she could sit beside me to chat. She complied politely, while giving me a present. It was some pretty looking flowers that she placed inside the vase next to my bed. I thanked her for the gift, and didn't really know what to say after that. My plan was that instead of me talking, I would let her ask me something and work my way from there. With that in effect, there was an awkward silence between us two for a moment. Then, she asked if I'm looking forward to leaving this place any time soon, but she did that in a strange sad mood. I didn't knew what she meant by that, but I answered that I will decamp from this bed tomorrow. She leaned her over me and started crying, asking me to stay with her for longer. I had to reconsider my situation now. Wouldn't she be looking forward to having her friend to leave the treatment, I assumed. Thinking to myself, I realised something that might have been the reason for her gloomy face. Because I was sick with some incurable, death sentence disease, she understood that leaving would be equal to my body giving up on living. If that was the case, I had to apologize or at least tend to the crying child. I managed to move my stiff hands enough to embrace her partially and said that she didn't have to be sad or worry. Calming down a little, she communicated that she would rather not lose me, as I was her dearest friend. I didn't know what to say, and being a slightly moved myself, I started weeping a little. Then, she told me something absolutely unsettling. She said that she would rather die herself than to see me dead, which was apparently unavoidable. Her face, hands, sturdy standing feet, all of her body appeared as she was certain of that choice, ready to commit suicide at any time. I feared that whatever I would declare, she would do it anyway, but in my mind it wasn't something that I wanted my friend to do. With courage and confidence, I insisted that she must stay alive, no matter what my condition change to. Surprising me again, she smiled faithfully, and thanked me from her heart. Afterwards, we both enjoyed each other's company, till the nightfall that made her leave to her house. I was alone again, being stuck on this bed, having my mood filled up a little. As I closed my eyes, my heart slowly silenced its pulse.

I noticed that I have awoken in a different place again, but I already got used to switching places in this dream. It looked like I was inside of a zoo, and inside one of the enclosures for animals. The high walls were too far for me to reach, and I wasn't feeling especially cheerful to know that. Since there might be some wild beast lurking in the grass, I started to look for a place to hid myself. Scouting my surroundings there was little background to this place. The footing consisted of stone and the only other thing that caught my eye was the pound near the wall, used presumably for playful swimming or washing your own fur. Regardless, I wasn't looking forward to be skinned alive, so I took a refuge behind a large rock. It was a beautiful night, as the moon reflection glimmered on the still water. Strangely, that appeared to be the only light source, since the lamps outside the cage were unlit. Starring into the darkness, I felt relief that nothing ate me so far. Because there was still no sight of anything dangerous, I showed myself and looked around in the place I was in. Its smell was of the wild, something that wasn't pleasant to my nose. I noticed as well that my clothes, that have changed again, were giving up a slight clue to what sort of exhibit I got trapped in. My feet wore scuba fins, while my body from ankles to neck was warped in a wetsuit. Were seals living here, I thought, as that seemed the most usual deduction in this situation. Suddenly, lights appeared and through the gate away from me came out the animals. I awaited them without fear, as I pondered if they materialized due the influence of my mind’s imagination. The moment they met me, they started to squeak around me happily. They gave the impression that they wanted to greet me, so I lowered my head to their level. They started licking my cheeks, tickling with their tongues and making me chuckle slightly. They would also jump on me with their flippers for legs, as they were really glad to see me. That nearly threw me off the balance to the ground, but I resisted, and kept stroking their tiny heads. I looked around to find a bucket full of fish, so I decided to feed them to the seals. One by one, and one on top of another, they jumped as I threw their meals into the air. There were some observers gathering around the fence outside, cheering for the animals as I gave them food. I was glad they enjoyed the show as well, since it was also entertaining for me. However, not being a professional animal caretaker, or a working an employee in a zoo, I got worried that something that I have been doing was unwise. Still, taking the advantage of hops, balls and other toys, I invited the seals to do some tricks for the fishes. They followed my play friskily, clapping their flippers and competing against each other about who was most acrobatic. However, the bucket soon emptied out and the poor fellows came with their sadness on their faces. I stroked their whiskers, and apologized that the feeding time was over. However, they still wanted to stretch their fishy bodies, pushing their noses onto my chest. Quickly, I was forced inside the pound, and was submerged along with them. I tried staying on the surface, but they were inviting me to dive with them, picking on my thighs and feet. I didn't mind taking a swim, but I couldn't know for sure how I was supposed to go under the water. I was a terrible swimmer, so it was amazing that I still managed not to sink. Somehow, I felt that my desperately flapping legs joined, as the seals toyed with them. I felt a strange feeling, as my bottom half changed into a fish part, namely a tail with fins to swim with. Have I became a human fish, I thought to myself, as I tested my new limb. The new addition allowed me to soar through the tank at ease, my experience was indeed merriment filling. I had never felt so free underwater, swimming along with the seals. Even breathing was not a problem for me, since I could circulate the air while being submerged. Joyfully, I danced and twisted along with them, as they were squealing happily along with me. Although I found myself enjoying this scene, something has happen that changed it. A fish net found its way into the water, and caught me from below. I started to flap my tail, as it pulled me up. With my hands trying to unmade the knots, I was forcefully emerged from the pound.

Those scene changes started to tick me off, always happening despite my will or notice. I was also getting tired of this prolonged dream without end. Tomorrow is also a day, and I don't want really mess up my sleep cycle. I thought, maybe pinching my cheeks will wake me up. But, that didn't work. Disappointed, I resigned and was forced to live through this. In any case I found myself in some lonely walkway with unlit lanterns at night-time. I wanted this thing to end quickly, so I did whatever, just ran through the place. It was a nice jog, but I couldn't really see where I was going in the darkness. Then, I heard some commotion far ahead, so I decided to check it out. There were a few people there, gathered and looking at something. It was like a theatre and I couldn't see through the crowd. As I squeezed my way through to a better viewpoint, I was a little surprised to see that this was actually not a play, but some entertainer feeding animals. That girl made them do tricks for food, which the viewers approved with applause. I decided to wait, and see if something is going to happen. But I guess I was a little late, since the lady already ran out of food. Soon, people went their way, while I decided to wait. It was strange, but this place was the only one illuminated, so I thought it must have carried some significance in the dream. The animals, looking for affection or food, decided to pick on the performer. It wasn't fair, all of them against just one person. Hence, she soon yielded to them, suffering a dump into the water. I hoped she was okay, as it seems her outfit was fitted for diving. I looked through the surface of water, but somehow it started to get dimmer. The murky pound soon clouded any attempts of me looking at their submerged tricks. It worried me really, to why it changed. My mind was against doing anything about it, since I felt that I was only going to end up drowned myself, but my legs made a jump over the fence on their own. I quickly found myself in need of to take decisive action, as there were no longer any sings coming from under the water. What I found was a fish net, which I cast inside the tank. Promptly, it pulled me towards it, giving me the indication that I caught something big. With as much strength I had, I wrested against the force with my own. Somehow, the net in my hand changed into a convenient fishing rod that I fought with the beast. Will I be the one to survive this wild lifeline struggle, I reeled the handle in excitement. Fortunately I did not die, as it was my victory. I pulled my prize onto the floor, full of self-adoration. What I caught, wasn't just a simple snapper, but a glorious lady fish with a tail for legs. I heard ghost stories about fishermen catching mermaids, but I wasn't really looking forward to eating one. Was this really the person previously feeding the seals, because it would be really strange for someone to grow different limbs all of the sudden.

Both girls met in a strange event of dream and reality. Renko looked at her friend’s face, checking if she was breathing and conscious. She didn't yet realise that the girl she was looking at was Marry, but as soon as she awake, it was clear for both girls. She asked her partner in a jokingly manner if she was really hiding her ability to turn into half-fish all this time. However, as funny as it appeared to her, the mermaid girl started choking instead of laughing. She just got out of the water, and was still getting used to breathing air. Lying on the ground wet, she flopped her tail, trying to stand up. Sadly, she only managed to soak Renko, as that limb wasn’t designed to walk. Looking at her friend's exertion, the girl felt sorry for her partner becoming like that. Seeing that mermaid girl was covered in scales all over her body, expect the head, it was indeed a pity filling sight. The fisherman girl keeled down, trying to discover a way to undone Marry's fish parts. She attempted to scrub them off or remove them in any way, but Renko only caused pain to her friend. As she scored a tail slap on her face, it was clear that she was in no position to fiddle with the fish skin any more. So instead, she proclaimed that she would find another way to break the curse and return her to the previous form. She picked up the mermaid girl, and took for a walk into the sun. Marry was sad, at the perspective of forever becoming a monster, but also felt a great tender felling as she was in Renko's arms. Both girls feeling to each other took closer and while embracing each other, they smooched.

Members of the Sealing Club awoke after that incident. Marry was still positioned on the bed, while her friend rested on the ground. In the room there were in, footsteps were heard. They got up with mind to investigate the racket. However, they both stared at each other stunned instead. Supposedly, the dreams they were having sprung up rapidly inside their brains, confusing them substantially. Renko got up first, stood up abruptly and hasted towards her friend. She flipped off her covers from the bed, revealing her friend’s petite body in sleepwear. That reality was a great relief for her, as the nightmare turned out just a hallucination. Marry gazed at the terrified and surprised expression Renko was wearing. It somehow filled her with joy, as she beamed fully. She might have been also a little embarrassed or aroused from the dream, but she hid those emotions. Despite that, both girls being glad that they are okay cuddled tenderly. However, their embracing was interrupted by another person. She was known only to one of the girls, so she politely introduced herself to the other. Both of the girls turned their face towards that person, and it was indeed someone that only Marry knew. She was the psychologist girl that she was meeting in her dreams. After the initial contact, explanations followed, as both partners sat down on the bed. It appears there was some kind of misidentification concerning the sickness that both of the girls were suffering. However, it was really hard to explain the mistake, as neither of the present understood fully what the problem was. Knowing that, Renko recalled something and swiftly took her friend's arm. She apologized, and took immediately for the exit, only to find it locked. She was regretfully disappointed at the services provided for her friend, and wanted to depart as soon as possible. However, the psychologist girl explained that it's neither permitted nor recommenced, since it would only worsen the patients’ mental health. Renko got quickly agitated at that proclamation and with her fist, she visualised her disapproval for that treatment. However, the recipient moved hastily, as if she almost vanished and twisted her hand. She brought that violent behaviour to a stop, and the loser being in pain had to surrender her desire to leave. Marry walked in between the two fighting, as she told them to stop and suggested a more peaceful compromise. Soon, all three of the girls came to certain understanding, as both sides of discussion shared information that changed their opinions.

It was just another day in the life of both members of the Sealing Club. Lately, much was happening that both girls weren't able to explain. However, it didn't mean that they wouldn’t be able to understand the merits coming from it. For Renko, it was now easier to converse with her friend. She experienced the dreams and the visions on her own skin, which for a normal person was impossible. Marry, who was their only recipient for a long time, had different problems on her mind. She was suffering from the rare syndrome called DRD in short. It caused her brain to mix both facts from reality and dreams, having a very thin barrier between them. Although she was already seeing someone to help with that, she was not able to tell if that was good medicine for her suffering. Even if her dreams appeared more pleasant that the nightmares she used to have before the therapy, there were still many things unsolved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you consider leaving something behind and simply enjoying the life without worries.

Stress is one of the reasons that people might search relief in their dreams. It's not surprising for someone to wake up rested and not be worried about a single thing. That kind of vision is also called a healing dream, although the name relaxing would be more fitting. One day Renko recalled something from her slumber, after waking up. While she was asleep, she found herself in peaceful desolated mountain scenery. She decided to take for a stretch, and ran along the path. It was confronting for her, as it made her forget about all the problems she was having in her life recently. Additionally, she figured that most of her of dreams lately where about running or jogging in recreation. That gave her an idea, to try it out in reality. She picked her phone and called her friend to invite her as well. When the subject of the date was decided both girls were anticipating their meeting.

As usual, it was Renko who arrived late. Marry was already waiting for her, dressed in a tracksuit. Her friend was a little more prepared, as she appeared in wearing full jogging attire. Her aerodynamic shorts and shirt looked very professional. They were not only design to absorb sweat, but also reduce the air resistance while running. Marry was a little surprised, and a little envy, since she never knew that her friend was that into sports. Renko a little shyly replied that it was her first time doing outdoor exercises in a long time. She just recently acquired this outfit by her own means, because she got a sudden urge to become more active. Both girls started with a small warm up stretches, and began their trot. They were starting slow, since there was a long path awaiting them. Renko took the lead, with Marry following her. She kept her mediocre speed, to save up her energy for later. However her friend, that wasn't build for endurance, started to push her tiny legs just to keep up with the pace. Back in the day, she remembered the P.A. being a drag for her. As much as she tried, she was never the top of her class. Renko, on the other hand, had never considered having extra gymnastics, but as she grew older, she realised that it is actually important to keep your own physique in check on usual basis. However, working out actually helped her thinking, releasing her from the pressure and calming her tired mind. Exercising helped the blood circulating in her body, as well as her logic solving ability and self-confidence was boosted. Did it had the same effect as the dreams her friend was having, she wondered. Curiously, as she kept running, she deliberated if Marry would enjoy aerobics more than her strange nocturnal travels.

As both girls were panting from exhaustion, they finally entered the part of the park which their path led through. It was sure a pleasant change of freshly photosynthesised air. However, as they looked at each other, Marry wasn't feeling too good. Her condition was worsening, as her lungs refused to participate any longer in the run. Her legs were stopping, as her larynx started choking on its own. She faced the pavement, rested her hands on her thighs, and kept catching whatever breath she still could. Renko, looking at her fatigued friend offered her a break, but didn't get any reaction back. Hence why she closed on her, took a bottle of refreshing water, and pushed it inside of Marry's mouth. The girl took the nudge and started sipping it empty. Then, as she released a sound of relief, her senses returned to her body. However, she realised that her knees were exploding with pain, giving up on their own. She leaned over her friend's back, with her hands clenching over her fellow's neck and her head resting on her partner's shoulder. Then, she uttered a single word of sorry, as she appeared to be falling asleep from exhaustion. In return, Renko only reached her hands behind and gripped, holding her friend in such way that it would preventing her from falling over. Both girls decided it to cut it short and walked slowly towards home, since they already had enough exercising for today.

Returning home, Renko suggested to her friend that it would be smart to take a shower for her sweat. Even though Marry was too tired to perform that request, her friend threatened that if she didn't, she would go with her inside the bathroom. That urged her close the door on her partner, while taking the relaxing bath alone. The other girl was of course joking, she hoped while slightly blushing. Marry did take a while to leave, so Renko decided instead to flick some of the papers that were a part of her dream diary. She found that it was indeed true that she was having her relaxing visions a lot recently. However, one particular piece of art especially caught her curiosity. On it, there was a little girl that looked like a doll, or perhaps she resembled a plush. Whichever that was, it was the same person that she saw in her own strange dream. Renko was a little confused, but she figured out that this might have been simple misinterpretation of hers. However, as Marry arrived back at her room, she learned that it was indeed that person they both meet at that one night. Something told her that this person, whoever she was, was dangerous for her friend. She plead to her partner that she should avoid her, since she felt something suspicious coming out of the psychologist girl. Marry nodded, and reminded her that was also the case in the dream, as Renko indeed wanted to punch her for some reason. Whatever was the true meaning of that worry, both girls were clueless. It was an unsettling feeling that kept one of them pondering. The only logical explanation was that they were both having the same dream together at the same time, which is impossible. However, that was actually the truth for Marry, as she explained to her friend in detail. Even if Renko believed her friend, the mystery of the therapist from the dream was not to be resolved yet. The reason for that was because further study was only possible if they both slept near each other, which one of the members was reluctant to due the presence of the bizarre shrink.

Marry, the dream expert, was also pondering about this difficult problem. Since her slumber was different from every other human, she started to think that whoever she was seeing was a real person, just in another world. It was indeed incomprehensible, defining this riddle with magic. However, when she looked at this from the perspective of being cursed by DRD, then it would make sense that she was just delusional. Whichever was the truth her subjectivity alone wasn't enough to distinct it, hence why she wanted to invite her friend as well. Unfortunately, despite her best interest and efforts, Renko was strangely against going back into the unfathomable dream with her. It was her personal choice perhaps, that she wanted to avoid all contact with that world, and maybe there was even a greater merit behind it. On the other hand, Marry was reaching deeper into the therapy, which caused her confusion to clear. She was able to cope with the idea of simply enjoying the treatment without worrying about the problem if she was indeed able to travel between different worlds. Yet, the only result she reached so far was that she was a little more joyful and relaxed in her life, due the healing properties of the dreams. That's not exactly was she expected, but as longest it helped a little bit, she didn't mind. The mysterious girl on the other side seemed to care about her, even if she did not wanted to talk about what exactly was the therapy doing to her. All she could hear from her was that it supposed to clear her mind and realise her hidden desires. Marry decided to think about it for a moment. Perhaps it meant that in the future she would simply know what is the reality she truly wishes for and how to achieve it. However, there were still matters she did not understand yet, like the reason for strange scenes and unsettling eyes she saw. This whole pondering was useless in the end, as she simply needed to progress deeper into the dream world for the answer.

Marry was a mysterious character for the therapist girl, even though both of their goals were the same in the end. It was strange however, how she was able to bring items or people into her dream. That particular patient was clearly not a simple case of DRD to deal with, due to her ability. There was a need for extreme security measures and research, which fortunately would also contribute to her medical knowledge. The methods she employed had to be taken in consideration before injecting them into the therapy. However, since a slight turmoil was caused by the appearance of Renko inside the clinic and the dream of the patient, there was an extra need of developing security additions. Even though that did not change the the situation for Marry, her friend was now listed as a dangerous entity, which entry by the dream canal was forbidden. It also meant that if they would ever want to return to that world, they would have to assume a different path. Of course, those deliberations were only to be true on the notion that one of the girls truly travelled to the other side. Still that was impossible to determine from a subjective point of view.

Outside of the dream, both members of the secret society for ghost hunters enjoyed their time together, jogging on regular basis. It was indeed a strange way to perform club activities together, but those somehow disappeared. Marry, who didn't feel like spirit sealing for a long time, was lenient to initiate her friend to a operation. She enjoyed running though, even if her body was the main reason for her poor performance. In the end, it was her physical condition that stopped her from reaching a higher level of endurance. However, she didn't mind that hurdle, mostly because she enjoyed spending time with Renko. They tried to at least run two or three times per week, but they never did increase their tempo. It became more of a relaxing exercise, rather than stamina gaining. Both wondered if they ever are going to return to ghost hunting someday. Since Marry didn't have the will, her friend could not simply drag her in. Additionally, without clues from the strange dreams that were not appearing for a while, all of the spirits where free to do what they wanted. The reason behind that was known only to one of the members.


End file.
